AhoyMatey
by AlexHamato
Summary: A turtle tot story that tells of how powerful a child's imagination can be. Lot's of fluff, fun, and cute chibi turtles :D Story has received second place for Stealthy Stories 'Best Chibi Turtles' Complete. Please read and review. I appreciate feedback.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Redone version since my other version had so little reviews... and for that single reviewer i thank you! But i believe that i had to change some things...

Well I keep on looking at all of the story idea's that i've thought up so far and i see that they're almost _all_ angsty and well... after my other story Hidden Leaders, i don't think i'll touch angst for a while! i don't know if any of you have read my other stories but i'm trying to put less detail and more character in my stories! i hope the characters are portrayed right, this chapter is kinda short but it's just the introductory! i should have the other chapter up soon! if you've read my other work i just wanna ask if there is any change that is _good_ change! i'm really trying to improve as a writer and although i know i have a ways ago i hope to at least step up on at least the first ladder rung in writing! anyways here to a new non-angsty story! and i also have decided that when i write fluff its waaaay too fluffy so there shouldn't be _too_ much of that in here! Please review! and i'm up for constructive critisism, flames, but mostly sound advice!

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Nickelodeon does... wow how weird is it to say that!

* * *

The lair, and home, of the Hamato family was quiet save for the two turtles stared bleakly at the flashing television screen as their thumbs moved soggily against the control sticks. The brothers were slouching on the couch lazily with their recently made video game. The one Donatello finally made after days of begging, whining, threatening, and blackmailing from both brothers.

The one clad in orange bobbed his head sleepily as his leaden eyes closed yet again. His red clad brother nudged him with his elbow with a faint look of annoyance; he was too tired to make the face properly. His little brother's chin rested on the top edge of his plastron and a trickle of drool slipped out of the corner of his beak.

"Mikey…" he nudged his brother again with more force, "Mikey, wake up!"

The younger turtles head snapped up his blue eyes foggy he looked at his brother dumbly unaware of the streak of saliva covering his front.

"Did I win yet?"

Raph gave his younger brother a disbelieving glare, "No numbskull, how'r ya suppose' ter beat me if ya keep on dosin' off?"

Mikey gave his brother another blank stare; since his mind was still slow and foggy with sleep, "Uh, what?"

The turtle in question dropped the controller and leaned back into the rugged couch in annoyance, "Geez yer not even listenin'! We've been playing this stupid game for at least six hours! We gotta do somethin' else! Otherwise I'm gonna explode!"

Hearing his son's dispute Splinter decided to intervene. He put down his hot cup of tea, pulled over his paper and wood door, walked out of his room, and approached his sons splayed across the couch,

"My sons, maybe it would be best for you to gather your other brothers and play outside today."

"Really Sensei?" Mikey asked incredulously his blue eyes visibly lighting up with renewed energy, "But I thought we weren't allowed outside!"

"Not topside my son," Splinter calmly corrected his youngest son, "but there are areas close to the lair will you may want to play but you have to promise to stay _together_." He emphasized his last statement with a steely look which the turtle's knew they had to obey. After all, nobody can escape _the look_.

"We will!" the two children chorused together. They jumped off the couch with the first hint of excitement all week. Raphael ran to tell his other brothers the good news. Mikey moved to follow his brother but after a quick thought he gave his father a tight excited hug before following his older brother.

Splinter smiled as he watched them, they've been cooped up in the lair for weeks and it is about time they went out to play. After all, they were children and after ten years they were capable of playing outside of the lair. He knew that they were getting at the age where he needed to trust their judgment. They were soon to be adolescents, a phase in their life that Splinter had the most anxiety for; he knew that he would not keep his brown fur for much longer. At least he has some form of communication; this shell cell, as his son Donatello called it, which will be with him at all times. Just in case.

* * *

Three small figures walked down one of the many tunnels underlying New York City, their form concealed by the shadows of which they were taught to live in. The fourth ran animatedly back and forth and occasionally preformed an acrobatic flip with grace and skill surprising for such a form. The energized figure danced precariously close to the edge of flowing waters in attempt of making goofy reflections of himself.

"Mikey calm down, you're way too close to the edge." Leo scolded his youngest brother who looked down at the rushing brown waters beside him. Occasional pieces of cardboard, wrappers, and other trash floated by with the strong currently. Now looking at the waters with trepidation, Mikey ran over to his older brothers who were watching him anxiously nearby. Grinning brightly he leaped on Leo's carapace and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. Leonardo rolled his steel grey eyes and supported his brother's legs by hooking them with his arms.

"So what're we gonna do?" Mikey asked excitedly his trademark goofy grin plastered across his beak.

"Ain't it Donnie's turn ta choose the game?" Raph looked over to his brainy brother who was occupied with an object in his hands, "Yo Donnie! What'ch'a wanna play?"

"I don't care, uh, I skip. That means it's Leo's turn right?" Don replied his eyes never leaving the apparently fascinating object he is toying with.

Raph rolled his ember eyes, "That's not fair! Leo'll choose somethin' boring, like usual."

"My games aren't boring!" Leo snapped, insulted that he was considered _boring_, "You just don't want to do anything I thought of!"

"Guys!" Mikey whined the fun time that he imagined when he left was quickly turning into another day in the stinky and _boring_ lair, "We just got out of the lair! I don't wanna ruin the fun by fighting!"

"Fine." Raph huffed and fixated his eyes at the tunnel wall, which he noticed had a large amount of grime, moss, and another substance he didn't _want_ to know. He placed his hand behind his head in a nonchalant manner, but his tense frown, narrowed eyes, and stiff shoulders gave him away.

"Well I would usually say the usual game of follow the leader," Leo started, Raph gave a snort which earned him a steely glare from his older brother, "but, I think I know how _that _would turn out. So why don't you choose the game Mikey?"

Giving a squeal of delight the turtle hugged his brother's head, "Thank's Leo! You're the greatest! I've already got one all thought up too!" his eyes danced brightly as his imagination raced.

"If it has anythin' ta do with you being a super hero and me being a damsel I'm not playin'." Raph grumbled, he has played _that_ game one time too many. He still didn't know how his little brother convinced him to play his most hated roll.

"It's way cooler than that! We can play Pirates!" Mikey's grin faded slightly at the lack of his brothers' enthusiasm, "Come _on_! We can make a boat, battle sea monsters, and find hidden treasure! And the best part is we can have pirate accents!" Seeing his brothers exasperated looks Mikey gave his famous pout, "_Please!_ Oh, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Mustering all tears he could to give his look the puppy-dog edge he continued to whine and beg.

Raph's eye twitched but he looked away determined not to fall into his little brother's trap, he decided to focus on all the nastiness that covered the tunnel walls. Don focused more intently than ever on the colorful box in his hands, he knew that if he looked just _once_ he would fall to his brother's kicked puppy look. Leo thought to close his eyes but he feared dropping his brother if he tripped over something so he reluctantly kept them open. He would just have to fight _the look_.

"Pu-lease Leo? You'd be the bestest big brother in the world!" Mikey pleaded his blue eyes watery and impossibly huge. Leo bit his lip, a sure sign he was caving, and then sighed. If there was one thing he hated to do it was let his brother's down. Especially his youngest one.

"Well, if it means that much to you…"

"It does! It does! Why thank you biggest bestest brother!" Mikey cheered and gave his 'bestest' brother's head another squeeze, "Ok now we have to figure out our ranks in the crew!" Leo gave his other brother's an apologetic smile.

Raph snorted, "Well I wonder who'll be the Captain?" he drawled sarcastically his Brooklyn accent thick. In his mind he already _knew_ he was it was going to be. It was always _him_. For emphasis he glared at his older brother.

"Actually _Raph_," Leo answered coolly, "I thought you would like to be Captain."

The fire eyed turtle gave his older brother a disbelieving look, he wasn't fooled one bit.

"Then who'll you be?" Raph eyed his older brother suspiciously who simply shrugged.

"I'll just be your right hand man. If that's ok, _Captain_."

Seeing that he wasn't the butt of any joke and that his older brother was being sincere Raph gave his wolfish grin and punched Leo's shoulder affectionately his fiery eyes more bright and alive with excitement than they have been for ages, "Sure, but watch out, I keep'a tight deck, matey."

Happy and pleased that he could make his usually sullen brother smile, Leo looked up at his brother who was still perched on his back, "So Mikey, who do you wanna be?"

In his mind he mimicked his brother Donnie as he grabbed his chin, scrunched up his face, and raised an eyeridge in what he believed to be a very thoughtful expression. Don looked up from his project when he heard the snickers of his two older brothers and seeing Mikey's impersonation of himself he snorted, "That looks nothing like me Mikey!"

Flashing his brother a mischievous grin Mikey nodded, "Uh-huh! You look _just_ like that with your face scrunched up like that! Why do you think I ask you all'a those questions dude?"

A deep red hue filled Donnie's face as he turned back to his project muttering, the back of his neck brandishing the same color as his face.

"Ya didn't answer the question shell-fer-brains!" Raph said impatiently his excitement for this game that will actually let him be the _leader_ too good to pass up.

"Ok, ok, cool it dude. Who's that one dude who like, tells the others where to go? Like to the islands and stuff?" Mikey asked his eyes looking up thoughtfully as if the answer was up in the grime of the tunnel.

"Mikey I think you're talking about the Captain…" Leo inquired but Mikey shook his head sharply,

"Not the Captain! I know who that is, duh! It's the dude with the maps and compass…"

"The navigator?" Don ventured his violet eyes still fastened on his project. Mikey nodded and grinned brightly, he could always count on his immediate older brother for the right answers.

"That's him! I wanna be him!" his young mind open to sailing the deep blue seas and guiding his brothers to the islands where the buried treasure is.

"Alright, Who da ya wanna be Donnie? We don't have all day ya know." Raph asked impatiently, he _really_ wanted to be Captain. And a good one at that!

"Just make me the shipwright; I'll probably make the ship anyways." Don gave his thoughtful expression as he twisted and turned the small colorful box in hands. Suddenly his eyes widened and with excited cheer he gave the box a final turn, "Complete! And it only took me twenty-seven minutes!"

"What is that Donnie?" Leo asked curiously as he peered over his little brother's olive shoulders. Donnie looked up from his completed project with a triumphant grin.

"Oh this? It's a Rubix cube, I found it in the dump when I went with Master Splinter last week and after coloring in all of the missing boxes I was just now able to complete it! In record time too!"

"Uh, that's cool or whatever dude but I think Leo meant what the heck's a _shipwright_?" Mikey asked as he too was impatient to begin this new game. He didn't get why his brother was so excited over a box. Maybe it was all of the pretty colors, that's why _he _would like the box.

"I basically repair the ship whenever it gets broken and with a crew made up of you and Raph…" Donnie hinted with a raised eye ridge and an amused smirk.

"Ya _implying_ somthin' Donnie? Cuz if ya are I could make ya _walk the plank_." Raph threatened in his best pirate accent which merged quite oddly with his Brooklyn accent.

It took all of Leonardo's self-discipline to keep from laughing out loud, he knew that his immediate younger brother was being somewhat serious and he, himself, wouldn't want to be laughed at.

Mikey didn't have such discipline and bellowed, which was odd for him since he usually giggled. Raph crossed his arms and grinded his teeth in anger.

"Ya! Ya, _scurvy dog_!" Mikey mimicked his brother's accent and gave his most threatening pirate face. Raph relaxed into a grin when he saw that his brother meant no insult and was just enjoying himself.

Don gave his brothers a small knowing smile, "No sir, I'm just awaiting my orders, _Captain Raphael_."

"Yes," Leo said with an amused grin, "What are you orders, Captain?"

The Captain's grin grew, he squared his shoulders, and he stood up straighter. Raph felt his chest expand and he felt lighter than he ever has been before. His brothers _believed_ in him.

"Well ya mangy dogs! The firs' thing we gotta do is fine us'a _pirate ship_!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" the others chorused together enthusiastically. Giving his best pirate cry Raphael ran down the sewers closely followed by his brothers, his newly acquainted crew, to find the best pirate ship in the world!

* * *

A/N- Well this is actually my third Ninja Turtle story so it _should_ be good but if it's not... that's ok i suppose, that just means i can get better neh? anyways i hope for reviews! that would just make my day :D and advice is _especially_ loved! because i know there's tons i need to work on! i have more time now that it's summer and after i got over my "i will never write again!" faze i've realized although some will hate it and those who do... i really shouldn't care, 'hint' _shouldn't_ i'm too self-conscious not not care! ha ha ha! Review please *Mikey's puppy eyes* (you CAN'T refuse those! :D) i decided to add more detail in this story than the former one and hopefully i get more feedback :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, for some reason i had the hardest time figuring out what would happen next, until you know... it just hit me! so here's part two sorry for the long update :D please read and review and get this... i actually think that this chapter is _good!_ this is very rare for me since i usually think that my work is just so darn _bad _so believe me when i say that my own work is something that i'm proud of it's gotta be good! of course this is only true if other readers deem it to be... so please read and review so that i know if i'm just getting a big head or i'm actually improving!

* * *

The number one problem of finding a pirate ship in the sewers was that fact that there were _none_. Occasionally they would come across some abandoned drift wood but that wasn't suitable for a pirate ship, and Donnie was good but he was no miracle worker. After several trips around the sewers and the turtle's hope and enthusiasm running low Raphael noticed something.

"We're pretty close ta the junkyard." The red banded turtle hinted as he looked down a tunnel that Splinter has taken them down for many years to help carry supplies back to the Lair.

His brothers followed his look, Leo gave a look of distaste, "I don't think we should Splinter said…"

"Splinta' said, Splinta' said, ya gotta learn ta think for _yourself_ bro!" Raph pointed a thumb down the tunnel, "I'm sure I saw this inflatable rubber boat 'bout a week ago when I went down with Splinta'."

Mikey jumped up with a whoop but Don grabbed his arm before the blue eyed turtle could run off, "Mikey, we need to think about what we're doing before we go storming off! Besides, if it's really been a week the boat might no longer be there." The turtle rationalized to his younger brother.

"It could! Donnie, Ya know things have been there for _years_ without anybody pickin' 'em up." Raph argued, "We can't find'a boat down here an' the junkyard is our only shot ta actually getting' one."

While Don and Raph argued about rather or not they should go, Leo stared down the tunnel his mind working over the possibilities and how much trouble they could get in. From Master Splinter or somebody else who wasn't as nice.

"Guys! It's been almost thirty minutes since we left the Lair, so we don't have much time left!," Mikey stepped into the tunnel, "I think we should let Raph decide because he is our Captain and we need'ta listen to him since that's why he's here." The young turtle crossed his arms stubbornly.

"You only want him to decide because you know what he'll choose!" Don argued the stress from all the fighting straining his nerves, he kept on thinking of all the little project waiting in his lab beckoning to be worked on.

"We have to do something Donnie," Leo spoke up suddenly, "I think Mikey's right, we did elect Raphael as Captain so I think that we should respect his decisions."

Don looked at Leo in shock, the olive turtle believed that Leo would back _him_ up, after all they were supposed to be the rational ones. Mikey whooped again and gave his oldest brother a tight hug.

The red banded turtle saw that his older brother was completely serious and he believed that Leo was telling the truth. To say in the least his mind was blown at the prospect that the person he called _big brother_ would follow and back _him_ up. He's always wanted his brother's respect, he just never knew that he already had it.

"This is what we're going to do," Raph started nervously but continued more confidently after an encouraging nod from Leo, "We're goin' ta find this boat an' we're goin' ta do it quick. We gotta stay close ta the shadows 'cuz we don't want anybody findin' us, after all we're wanted criminals." He finished with a wolfish grin. Don sighed dejectedly; he obviously wasn't going to win this battle.

"Alright, but no crazy stuns promise?"

"I Promise, I'm gonna protect ya guys no matter what. It's my duty as'a Captain and as'a brotha'." Raph solemnly swore and clasped both of his younger brother's shoulders. He walked into the tunnel with Leo on his right hand side, the others followed his rear.

Leo leaned in and whispered, "Nice speech."

With a grin Raph replied, "I've been hearin' 'em for a _long_ time."

They shared and genuine smile and continued, the sounds of their little brother's laughter echoing behind them.

* * *

The trip to the Junkyard went surprisingly smooth, after all they had a knack for getting into trouble. They entered below through a manhole that was stationed somewhere in the middle of the vicinity. Climbing out of the hole, they snuck into the shadows that were created by the evening sun.

"It's getting kinda late, we better hurry." Mikey whispered as he snuck around the massive piles are garbage with his brothers. Raph nodded and with a quick look around he darted to another pile of trash, his feet quick with excitement.

They followed him towards one of the bigger piles in the yard and crouching down, Raph pointed up to a yellow and brown rubber boat that was sitting on the hood of an old rusty pickup truck. The boat was dirty, so dirty that the boat sported more brown color than the original yellow. Thankfully, it was in one piece. Don looked up at the height and shook his head vigorously,

"It's too high! What if one of us falls?"

Raph thought for a minute contemplating his options, after another quick look around Raph's sharp amber eyes spotted a black tarp. Running over the turtle gave the tarp a mighty pull and with the help of his brother's they pulled it out.

"Wait!" Mikey scrambled underneath the tarp, much to the confusion of his brothers, "I see an old mattress down here! We should give it to Splinter!"

"Or," Raph gave another grin as an idea formed in his mind, "We can use it as'an _extra_ protection."

"Good idea Raph, but whose going to climb up to get the mattress?" Leo asked as he heaved out the mattress from under the tarp.

"Me! Me! I wanna do it!" Mikey jumped up with his arm waving frantically in the air. All three older brothers immediately shook their heads.

"No way Mikey it's way too dangerous." Raph said the very idea of his little brother falling from that height, with or without the protection, was out of the question.

"You could get hurt!" Leo added, much the Mikey's disappointment. The young turtle turned his baby blue eyes toward his final obstacle.

"Donnie I can do it! I really can!" Mikey pleaded, Don shook his head slowly.

"I don't want to take the risk of you getting seriously injured Mikey, it's too risky."

The blue-green turtle crossed his arms stubbornly and narrowed his eyes, "I know you guys think I can't do anything but I _can_. You have just as much of a chance of getting hurt as I do! I don't want to see any of you get hurt either. It's just not fair! Why am _I_ treated so special!" Mikey demanded, the topic of his over protective brothers surfacing once again. Only this time he wanted _answers_.

All three brothers shared looks of hesitation. They didn't know how to explain their dire need to protect their jovial little brother, it was just part of their nature.

Raph shrugged, "I don't know Mikey, but ya _can't_ go up there. I'll do it."

Mikey looked to the others for different, more helpful, answers. They were of no help as they too shrugged and kept their eyes down cast, not wanted to meet their little brother's disappointed eyes.

"You know what!" Mikey snapped angrily, all three brothers looked at him in shock at his sudden rarely seen anger, "I'll just do it with or _without_ your consent!"

With that Mikey sprinted towards the pile and before his brothers could even shout out protests he was already up and climbing.

"Quick the tarp and mattress!" Leo said as he tugged on the tarp with his brother Donatello. Raph followed them with the mattress, his stocky build helping him carry the heavy weight. They moved the makeshift net and cushion towards their little brother and positioned them right underneath their brother. Watching with their breaths held while their baby brother climbed the large pile of debris with a look of determination and solemnity never seen before.

"It's a straight climb up so if he ever fell he should, I mean, _will_ fall onto the mattress. We should connect these two corners that are across from each other to make a stronger net." Don told his brother as he reached for the opposite corner of the tarp, Leo handed it to him without a word and his steel eyes never leaving his youngest brother's climbing form.

A car underneath Mikey shifted when he pulled himself up on the roof, Mikey gave a started cry but managed to hold his ground. Much to the relief of his brothers down below, Raphael was gripping the tarp so hard his knuckles where shaking and he could feel a dampness in his palms which he knew to be blood from his fingernails digging into his palm.

Doubt about becoming the leader consumed Raph but he held strong, if Leo could handle it then so could he. He would rather die than see any of his brothers hurt or taken away from him. He was going to protect them damnit!

Mikey was now only ten feet away from the rubber boat which sat temptingly as the turtle carefully ventured closer. Don's breaths were now hitched as the debris of the garbage was shifting more frequently, threatening to make his little brother plummet to the ground. His grip on the tarp was sweaty and he tightened his fists so that he wouldn't accidently drop it should to worse occur.

The younger turtle climbed past the boat to get a better vantage point above it. He lowered himself into the bed of the truck and slowly made his way to the roof of the cabin. The truck creaked forward and Mikey froze, every inch of him telling him to run away from the danger. He stood his ground. He would prove to his brothers that he was _not_ useless. It was a topic not spoken in their family but the youngest knew what they thought. The turtle didn't mind that his brothers, and occasionally father, didn't take him seriously since it was how he got away with most of his antics. But he also didn't want them to have no faith in him and get hurt to protect him. He could help, he could fight, and he could protect _them_.

Mikey moved forward once again the loose truck creaking in protest. Leonardo's heart stopped with each sound and movement of the truck. The image of the truck falling on top of his baby brother after he fell flashed through his mind. His hand's now mimicked Raph's as the shook violently, the urge to sprint right up to save his brother overflowing his mind but he held his ground. He had to believe in his brothers, that is what a good leader and brother did. He just hoped his heart wouldn't give out from the stress and anxiety; he'd be useless if he had a heart attack.

Michelangelo was now on top of the cabin's roof as he inched himself forward, his awareness of the constantly shifting and creaking truck setting his mind ablaze with fear. The turtle gulped in large lungful's of air, he could do this. He focused on the task at hand like his father taught him; all he needed to do was _push_ the boat a little. Mikey slid down the cracked windshield and the truck rocked forward. He hugged the truck as if it were his lifeline and cried out in fear.

"MIKEY!" all three of his brothers yelled up at him as their hearts leapt out of their chests. Narrowing his eyes Mikey quickly kicked out and pushed the boat off the truck, it sailed down and fell yards away from Donnie.

"I did it!" Mikey whooped with a feeling of accomplishment. Then the truck fell forward.

Leo looked in horror as the truck surged forward and his little brother jumped off the hood. He noticed the trucks path of dissent and he suddenly couldn't breathe, "Raph move it's going to hit you!"

Raph tore his eyes from his little brother and looked over to the falling truck, "No it's not! If we move Mikey'll miss the net!"

Donatello's mind felt like it was filled with adhesive glue and his mind's normally fluent and rapid thoughts were now slow and confusing. There was suddenly no time to think as the truck crashed to the ground sending blasts of wind into Don and Leo's eyes as they were forced to close them as they watered with all of the windblown dirt.

The deafening crash sent his ears ringing but that was nothing compared to the wrenching pain of Leonardo's stomach as it wringed itself apart.

"Raph! Mikey!" Leo yelled, his voice hoarse as his throat constricted. He could barely here Don coughing haggardly as he forced his watering eyes open to search for his brothers.

The dust settled and showed the truck's ruined form inches away from Raphael's shaking body. In the middle of the tarp laid a dazed Michelangelo. The dazed turtle moaned as he attempted to sit up, with a watery yell Raph launched himself on top of Mikey in a fierce embrace. Don jumped on top of the makeshift net and mattress as he scrambled towards his brothers in his haste to join them. Leo peeled his fingers away from his death grip on the top and joined them, finding every inch of his brother's so that he could finally be relieved that they're _there_.

"If you _ever_ do that again Mikey I swear I'll… I'll…" Raph threatened his eyes wet and hands shaking as he clasped his baby brother's shoulders with an iron tight grip.

"You're Okay!" Don sobbed as he hugged his little brother with as much force as his small body could manage. Mikey looked down sheepishly at his brother's reactions.

Leo drew in a long shuddering breath and slowly released it in his attempt to calm his nerves. After pushing back the wetness of his eyes, from the stress and immense relief of his brother's safety, he placed a shaky hand on the top of Mikey's head, "Please, _please_, don't do that again Mikey."

Mikey bit his bottom lip as his blue eyes filled with tears, "I-I can't promise that Leo." He said wetly as he lowered his head in shame.

Don sniffed loudly and wiped away the tears from his violet eyes, "If it makes you feel any better Mikey, we have the boat."

There the boat was some fifteen feet away lying there upside down in the dirt. Mikey gave a watery grin and rubbed at his eyes with vigor. When he lowered his hands there was a spark of renewed excitement.

"So, does this mean that we can keep on playing!" Mikey asked hopefully as he saw his brother's haggard faces. They looked at their hopeful little brother and all nodded.

Raphael heaved himself to his feet and swayed a bit. He shook his head to gather his thoughts, "We betta' get that boat out'ta here since we still have a game ta play."

Mikey jumped up and after giving Raph a quick hug, he darted off towards the boat. Raph held out both of his hands. Leo and Don both grabbed one and he helped them up. A dog's barking echoed through the air which startled the turtles.

"Run!" Raph yelled as he quickly grabbed the boat and pulled it along with the help of Mikey. Leo and Don took the opposite side and together they lifted it up and ran back to the manhole. The dog's threatening barking spurring them forward with quick feet.

Once they were at the man hole Raph bent down and pulled up on the manhole cover. He attempted to lift it up by himself but his arms shook with the tension of the heavy weight. Mikey quickly bent over and together they lifted the metal lid up and placed it on its side.

"Mikey hold that thing up, I'm gonna climb inside an' you guys give me the boat." Raph ordered as he jumped into the hole. Don and Leo pressed the boat into the hole which went down smoothly because of the large amount of air it has lost. Soon the boat was in but the dog could now be seen charging towards them it's eyes wild and teeth gleaming.

"Come on!" Raph yelled from below, Mikey motioned his other brother's down with a tilt of his head. Leo and Don spared each other a glance before nodding and jumping down into the hole. The dog was just ten feet away; Mikey flipped over the manhole cover and fell into the hole bringing the cover on top of him. Down below his brothers where waiting and they caught him with ease, they set him down and the four of them gathered the boat and ran quickly down the sewer tunnel as fast as their legs would carry them.

* * *

A/N- i know i said there would be little dramatics buuuuut... i lied. there i said it! i can't _not_ be dramatic! but believe me there will be some funny, fluffy, and family moments ahead! this story may actually be longer than i previously intended... reviews please? i know i seem to be very annoying and desperate but that just means that i'm annoying and desperate! please review!


	3. Chapter 3

i will not lie i had TONS of fun writing this chapter :D you know, i've had lots of stress just by worrying about whether or not somebody would be insulted or would hate my stories... but writing is supposed to be for FUN! it's suppose to reflect what i see in my head! so i'm not going to say anything bad about my writing anymore!... at least i'll try not too ;D i always assume that i've ruined the story with my bad writing but... well i'm working to be better and i still wish to be corrected if i've ever done anything wrong but maybe i shouldn't be too hard on myself... i've always had good, well _almost_ always had good reviews. for a while i was tempted to throw away writing all together! it makes since that chibi turtles brought me back! i just love writing them :D thank you for putting up with my emo-ness and depressing self-discrimination, really i look back and i was _sad_! dude i was all like... this sucks but please read it anyway! and i got tons of reviews for my other stories and this one! so thank you to all of my reviewers you've really helped me find that confidence as a writer and now i don't hesitate to update because i'm worried i'll ruin every thing that's good about fanfiction! *takes deep breath* i... think thats all... for now! *evil shredder cackle* i hope you enjoy the story!

oh, and to help you readers out the normal font is when their in the 'real' world and the bold font is when their in the fantasy world they've created... i hope you understand what the shell is going on! my brain can be hectic at times...

* * *

Chapter 3

After their quick escape from the guard dog they came to a halt after they turned across another bend in the tunnels. They dropped the boat on the cold stone ground and leaned against the slimly sewer wall, panting with the excursion of their recent run. Mikey was the first to recover as he forced himself to stand up, with the wall's support, and he walked over to touch the rubber boat they risked so much to get. The young turtle ran his hands down the side of the boat; he jumped into it experimentally and was slightly disappointed to see that it wasn't blow up fully.

"So, whose going to blow up the boat? Not me!" Mikey automatically claimed as he looked disgusted at the film of dirt that covered the entire boats frame.

"Actually a more technical term would be a Dinghy, I'm assuming that it used to have oars because of the…"

"Count me out! I'm not stickin' my mouth on tha' thing."

"Same here, it doesn't look too _tasteful_." Leo agreed with his red banded turtle the lair of dirt surrounding the plastic nub that a person must use to blow up the dinghy was not something he would like to _touch_ let alone put his mouth on!

Don stopped his speech on the dinghy once he noticed his brothers' expectant looks, "What?" Don asked puzzled at their amused and yet distasteful expressions.

Mikey giggled, "It looks like you're the one dude! Bon-appetite!" he said with a badly done French accent. Don looked from Mikey's giggling form to his older brother's amused grins; the olive turtle shook his head in disgust. He would rather clean out the bathroom for the rest of his _life_ than put his mouth on _that_ disgusting inflatable contraption.

"There is no conceivable, possible, probable, or plausible way that I will even _touch_ that contraption with my _mouth_! No way, not in a million years!"

"But we all called on it! You _have_ to do it Donnie!" Mikey whined, _he_ was the first one to call out and so he didn't have to do it! After all, everyone called out besides Donnie.

"Mikey's got'ta point there Donnie, ya _didn't _call out." Raph added with a little bit _too_ much amusement. Don looked lastly to his remaining hope, he never used the same tactics as Mikey but he was desperate! That and they always seemed to work for his younger brother.

"_Leo…_" Don begged, he didn't quite know how to make his eyes shimmer like Mikey's but he tried his best to make them as large as possible. That and he pushed out his bottom lip attempting with little luck to make it quiver. His tactic worked as Leo was shifting uncomfortably and glancing anywhere else _but_ his distraught little brother.

"_Please? For me?_" Don knew he shouldn't be manipulating his older brother like this but from the way Leo gnawed on his bottom lip his act was working. Leo lost the battle as soon as he looked back at Don's fairly decent puppy-dog look; the look that _always_ got him.

"Fine, but you _owe_ me. Big time."

Don sighed in relief; he was still reeling from the fact that he could pull a _Michelangelo_. He hasn't used this tactic since he was four and that was to get extra time in the bathtub. Mikey nudged his purple clad brother and whispered to him, "Way to go Donnie, I could show you some tricks later if you want. You have potential my friend."

The olive turtle turned deep red and ducked behind his older brother Raphael; doing his best to ignore Mikey's giggles from the boat.

Raph snickered, "What'cha waiting for _fearless_. The boat's waiting."

"Dinghy actually." Don muttered under his breath which earned another snicker from Raph.

Shooting his snickering brother an irritated glare, Leo marched over to the dinghy purposefully and wiped off whatever access grime he could with his thumb. Ignoring his two snickering brothers behind him he filled his lungs and diaphragm with as much air as physically possible and quickly latched onto the plastic nub and blew as hard as his lungs could bare. The dinghy inflated, but barely so.

The process was slow and torturous but finally after what seemed like hours the blue-clad turtle was finished. Sitting back breathless he smiled triumphantly.

"Done!"

Mikey whooped and jumped back into the boat, ecstatic that it bounced up with him.

"This is so cool! Thanks Leo!"

"No problem, we should see if the boat, I mean, dinghy will float." Leo replied smiling at his little brother's enthusiasm.

Don looked towards the running stream of muggy water and back to the rubber dinghy, his expression was thoughtful. "That might be harder than it sounds." Seeing that he had his brothers' attention Don continued, "If we put the boat in this rushing water it'll instantly float away and then we'll have to chase after it. If we attempted to _jump _in," he gave his fiery eyed brother a glance, "They would probably unbalance the boat, causing it to turn over and throw the rider into the water below."

"That's why I'm gonna' hold it while you guys get in." Raph said simply much to the irritation of his immediate younger brother.

"You have to actually be able to _hold _it against the current! You're probably not strong enough to do that _and_ you could lose balance and fall in, you could also be pulled by the weight of the dinghy, or…"

"Just shut yer yap and watch me." Raph growled as he heaved the dinghy into the water and grabbed hold of one of the black plastic loops that was sewed onto the side. The boat lurched forward but Raph kept his ground and although his arms were strained with tension he held strong.

"Hurry up an' get in! We don't got all day!" Raph said his voice strained from the tension of the current.

Mikey was the first the climb in carefully, he didn't want to put any more strain on his brother. Don and Leo exchanged worried glances but a sharp curse from Raph moved them to follow their little brother. Once all were in Raph jumped in after them and they were off.

They were traveling swiftly down the sewer tunnel; Raph looked around in the water searching for something. Leo was about to ask his brother what he was searching for when Raph reached in the water and drew out a long wooden plank. Crying with triumph Raph held it above his head.

"Woah, dude where did you find _that_?" Mikey asked in awe. Don followed his brother's example as he too searched for a second oar.

"In'the water, we need some oars so that we can actually steer this thing!" Raph explained as he handed the oar off to his older brother. Leo took the board with an eye ridge raised but said nothing.

"Here's another one!" Donnie exclaimed excitedly as he reached into the water to retrieve another board, this one longer than the first and slightly wider, "It's even bigger than the first one!"

Leo gave his excited brother an encouraging smile, "Good job Donnie, we better make sure that this _pirate ship_ doesn't get damaged by any other debris!"

"Good luck with that, with the size of the dinghy and from what we've found so far in the water it wouldn't be surprising if something came up soon to knock the dinghy over." Don theorized, he never could really get into these imagination games his brother's played frequently.

"This isn't a _dinghy_, it's a pirate ship!" Mikey exclaimed placing a single foot on the front of the ship, "it's newly cut boards glistened as it glided through the deep blue sea!" Donnie rolled his eyes at his little brothers description, undeterred Mikey continued with a gleam in his eyes, "This ship is the mightiest in the seas with its super high masts and huge sails!"

"Don't forget the cannons!" Raph added as his eyes also brightened with excitement.

"Ya! There's cannons and a kitchen, a weapon room where we store all of our pirate weapons, and a swimming pool!" Mikey waved his hands wildly a wide grin plastered on his face.

Don have him an incredulous look, "You can't have a swimming pool on a ship! Not only does it serve no real purpose other than swimming…"

"Can there be a dojo?" Leo asked with a small smile gracing his features.

"A dojo? You guys need to seriously think about what's truly needed on a pirate ship! Maybe if the pirates where in the pacific ocean around Japan, China, or any other Asian countries or the…"

"That'd be _awesome_!" Mikey interrupted his purple-clad brother with his loud voice, "That way we can be _ninja pirates_."

"Mikey, the possibility of any ninja's actually coming into contact with any pirates given the era that they were…"

"It's called an _imagination_ Donnie." Raph said annoyed at his brother's attempt to disprove everything they said. The purple clad turtle rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a pout. He could have an imagination; he just thought that it was silly. There had to be _some_ logic in the imagination otherwise it really had no base to reality.

"**Look up ahead!" Mikey exclaimed a telescope fastened over his left eye, "I see another ship over the right-starboard! What should we do Captain!" **

**Raph growled deeply, "We string'em up and take all they got! Ready the cannons, we're attackin'!" **

"**Aye-Aye Captain!" Mikey and Leo both chorused and with a pirate's cry they leapt up to bring out their great iron cannons. The sea breeze lifted the sails and they sailed on towards the deep red ship which sailed several hundred yards in front of them. Their black Jolly Roger fluttered in the wind, a turtle's skull replacing the usual human.**

**Captain Raphael adorned with his great black pirate hat, long crimson coat, knee high black boots, golden buckles, and his gleaming Sais hanging from his leather belt. He turned the great wooden wheel to steer his boat towards the enemy ships. His navigator, Michelangelo, swung from the long ropes fastened to the tops of the sails as he looked out through his trusty telescope to check for any oncoming typhoons. His orange bandana and shorts shone even brighter in the high noon sun. The right hand man of the ship, Leonardo, stood solemnly mentally preparing himself for the battle about to commence. His tattered and worn long dark blue hooded coat flew behind him giving his appearance a sense of mystery. When the ships came into shooting distance the Captain shouted out to rally his crew for battle, **

"**Fire the cannons! Then we'll get close in on 'em an' take their ship!" **

"You're not serious are you?" Donny interrupted his brother's fantasy, "I mean, even if there _was_ a ship I don't see how you can fight on the other ship when we only have _one boat_, I mean dinghy."

All three other brothers shared an annoyed look and rolled their eyes at their purple-clad brother's antics.

**The ships were exchanging blows at a rapid pace as yet another cannon ball hit the ship's deck and fell through into the hull, **

"**Donnie! We need you to fix the leak in the hole in the hull! It's been broken and water is flooding the bottom!"**

"In the middle of battle! That's impossible! Not to mention we don't even have the supplies to fix damages that severe!"

"**Uh, I think that our ship wright is having **_**technical difficulties**_**. I have some super tape though and I can patch it up but it won't stay long!" Mikey said to his captain as he held a super large roll of orange tape which appeared instantly in his hands. The young navigator stumbled under its weight since it was three times the size of the small turtle.**

"**Alright go do it! I'll cover your back! And hurry ya scurvy dog!" the Captain barked as he took out several shuriken from his coat and hurled it towards the zombie sailors which impaled themselves into several of the zombie's heads. Michelangelo jumped into a hole caused by a random cannon and went to tape up the hole in the bottom of their ship. **

"You can't fix a hole in a ship with _tape!_ And why are there zombies! If we're at sea than the most likely foe that we'll encounter are mercenary ships!"

**The Captain steered the pirate ship right next to their enemy ship and with a pirate yell he jumped onto the next ship with his Sais twirling with excitement. Leonardo approached from high ground as he climbed the mast. He jumped off the high pole and grabbed a random rope on his descent and swung down into the enemy while brandishing his katana. He gave a wide side swipe and decapitated a zombie which then began to run around in search for its lost head. **

**The Captain and Right-hand and stood back to back surrounded by enemies as they fought valiantly against the zombies. Whenever a zombie lumbered into their weapon's range they lashed out and quickly defeated the lowly zombie. A terrified scream reminded them that they forgot to protect their own ship! A lone turtle with a long purple dressed screamed again terrified as the hordes of zombies closed in on her, Michelangelo jumped up through another random hole on the deck and exclaimed, **

"**I, the charming, valiant, and good looking **_**Michelangelo**_** will save you Donatella!" **

"_What_! You can't just turn me into a girl!"

"It's not like ya were doing anythin' else." Raph muttered, "Besides we gotta have a damsel in distress!"

"And you make for a pretty damsel, _Dona_." Mikey teased and laughed loudly at his own joke. Raphael joined him as they laughed so hard they almost fell out of the rubber dinghy.

"Leo!" Don protested again, he wanted to hear his oldest brother's input on this scandal!

"Sorry Donnie but you can only fix this if you play." Leo replied slyly with a large grin plastered on his beak. Don crossed his arms stubbornly, _fine_ if this was how they wanted to play it!

"Fine, but you asked for it!"

**The turtle ripped off the dress to reveal a purple vest, brown shorts, thick black belt with a golden buckle, and knee high deep purple boots. **

"**I am **_**not**_** a girl!" Donatello cried out as he pulled out his handy bo-staff and jumped down to join his brother in the fray. The two wooden weapon holders dealt out swift and hard punishment to any zombie who approached to close. Mikey's nunchucks swung swiftly and expertly around the slow assailants as they were no match for the navigators speed. Donnie struck out expertly at the most critical spots to render his enemies useless as they lumbered away searching for missing body parts which they have lost in the heat of battle. **

**On the enemy ship the Captain Raphael and Right-hand turtle Leonardo were finishing off the zombie crew when a horn was sounded. Looking up they heard heavy footsteps approaching from the Captain's quarters. The fifteen foot metal door opened and the zombie's Captain stepped out. Immediately the turtles had to cover their beaks to try on block off the pungent smell that radiated from the rotting body of the Captain zombie. The huge zombie moaned unintelligently and pointed towards the red and blue banded turtles. **

"**What the shell is it sayin'?" Raph demanded, he didn't like the zombie's tone of moan.**

"**It called you ugly and it wants you off its ship, also he want's Leo's brain." Mikey replied as he swung over to the enemy ship on some rope. Raph turned and looked at his little brother incredulously, **

"**Since when did ya speak zombie?"**

"**Since now." Mikey replied cheekily and flashed him a bright grin. **

**Don swung over on another rope and joined his brothers,**

"**Why does he want Leo's brain?" Don asked amused, he didn't think he could actually have **_**fun**_** but here he is having more fun than he has ever has before!**

"**He likes the color blue and he thinks that it'll taste good." Mikey replied simply, "The dude likes his colors." **

**Leo looked up at the Captain zombie with a disgusted look, "That's gross on so many levels."**

**Raphael stepped forward and brandished his Sais threateningly, "You ain't gonna touch **_**none'a**_** my crew! I challenge ya to a duel, ya stink bag!"**

**The Captain zombie moaned again and walked towards the armed brothers below. **

"**He says that if you win that you can get all of the treasure on this ship but if he wins he get's Leo's brain." Mikey translated, he gave a tentative glance at the smelly form before him and shuddered. **

"**Taking into consideration the size of the ship and crew I would assume that they've been able to get their slimy hands on a **_**lot**_** of treasure." Don inquired slyly, he was still fuming about the **_**girl**_** incident.**

"**I accept!" Raph said as he pointed a Sai at the Captain zombie, " 'S not like Leo used his brain much anyways."**

"**Hey!" Leo protested, he shot his Captain a steely glare from under his dark blue hood.**

**The Captain zombie moaned loudly again and Mikey leaned in as if to hear better,**

"**He says very well, we will begin now. Prepare yourself because you're going to die by his teeth. Yuck!" Mikey stuck out his tongue in disgust, "That dude's gross if he wants to eat **_**any**_** part of Raph!"**

**Raph rolled his eyes and slugged his little brother in the arm, "Shut up, shell-fer-brains."**

**Everybody cleared a circular arena for the two Captain's to begin their duel, the moans of the undead zombies were deafening to the turtle's ears. **

"**I bet a zillion dollars that Raph get's eaten!" Mikey called out over the moans of the zombies.**

**Don gave his little brother an incredulous look, "Isn't that a bit **_**morbid**_** Mikey?"**

"**No." Leo scowled as he glared at his brother who was circling the other Captain, "It sounds just about right." **

**Don rolled his violet eyes, "This'll turn out well." He muttered sarcastically. The moans finally stopped and the ship became eerily quiet, the turtles held their breaths in anticipation. The two Captains circled around each other focused, fiery eye to rotten eye. The Captain zombie emitted a thunderous moan and charged at the fiery Captain. The duel began.**

**

* * *

**A/N- i hope you see why i had so much fun! i don't know a lot of the facts that i've actually posted buuuut... i'm not as smart as Don even when he was ten!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's the next part of my story! Thanks to all of my reviewers! You really help me by encouraging me! Really some of the reviews... *blushes* you are too kind! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

"**When is this going to be **_**over**_**." Mikey sighed miserably and rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he lay splayed out across the deck on his plastron, "It's been going on for **_**hours**_**." **

"**Actually," Donnie leaned against Mikey's carapace as he sat on the wooden pirate deck, "It's only been maybe ten minutes." **

**There was a cracking of flesh on flesh, an angry cry sounded through the air, Raphael flew across the deck, and slammed against the pirate's mast. Again. **

"**Maybe he'll actually learn something." Leo said tartly, he **_**totally**_** uses his brain. Unlike his hot headed, egotistical, stupid, ungrateful, annoying little brother. He shot his brother another steely glare.**

**Raph was quick to jump up and charge again at the hulking form of the Zombie Captain. He jumped to the side of the zombie's punch, rolled around to it's backside, jumped up with his Sais drawn and impaled them into it's back. With a grunt the Captain turtle removed his Sais, his beak curling up in disgust at the squelchy sound that the action created, he flipped down and raised his Sais again.**

"**Why can't'cha jus' **_**stay**_** down!" Raph yelled angrily, his patience worn down from having hit this thing with many mortal wounds. Or so the red clad turtle thought. **

**The Zombie moaned again and Mikey translated while absentmindedly picking his beak, much to Donatello's disgust, "He says that he's immortal so ya can't kill him, and since this is a **_**mortal**_** combat he's sure to win. I guess Leo loses his brain after all." Mikey added at the end; with a spark in his eye and a mischievous grin he aimed the well picked booger at his oldest scowling brother just a few feet away. The blue-banded turtle stood stiffly with his arm's crossed and not noticing his little brother who was preparing to flick his makeshift cannonball. **

"**Well then, **_**how**_** do I beat'em!" Raph yelled at Mikey who flicked the booger at his target. Leonardo didn't even flinch at the slimy ball that stuck to the hilt of his katana. **

"**Missed…" Mikey muttered under his breath, "Don't ask me Raph! You're the one who challenged him!" **

"**You could throw him overboard; I'm sure with the amount of holes you've impaled in his body he'd probably sink. That and I'm sure with all of those open wounds and rotten flesh it wouldn't be a **_**pleasant **_**experience." Don answered as he slapped Mikey's hand away from his beak, "Don't, that's **_**gross**_ **Mikey." **

**A sudden idea came to his mind; Raph jumped up high again and unleashed a swift double chicken kick to the Captain Zombie's chin and nose. The zombie moaned in anger and lumbered after Raph who danced, quite like his youngest brother, ahead mocking the undead Captain. **

"**Over here ya smelly…"**

"**Poop brain!" Mikey cried out, grinning triumphantly at the overly used insult. Don rolled his eyes,**

"**Zombie don't **_**have**_** brains. That's why he wants Leo's."**

"**Bag'a shit." Raph finished the insult as he moved closer to the ships railing.**

"**Raphael!" Leo scolded, "You know you're not allowed to say that!" **

**The Captain Zombie did a lumbering charge towards the Captain turtle, at the last possible second when the Zombie was inches away from the turtle, Raph slid on his carapace between the zombie's legs and quickly flipped onto his feet. The Zombie hit the railing and lost balance teetering over the edge precariously as it flung it's arms out attempting to regain it's footing. Raph jumped up and threw a flying dragon side kick to knock the zombie Captain completely overboard. When Raph heard the splash down below he jumped up with a triumphant cheer.**

"**The treasure's mine!" he threw his head back with a pirate's belly laugh, "Teaches ya ta not mess with **_**this**_** Pirate Crew! Ya mangy dog!" **

"**Can we go now?" Don asked as he yawned widely, "I'm getting bored." **

**A roar of moans erupted from the zombies from the sidelines. Mikey translated with his voice having a nervous edge, "Uh guys? The zombies are pretty angry; I can't hear **_**exactly **_**what they're saying…" **

"**Duh!" Raph said with irritation, "I just kicked the crap out'ta they're leader of course they're pissed." **

**Mikey and Don jumped up when the horde of zombies advanced towards them. Leo swung back over to they're ship and watched his brother's followed him. **

"**What about the treasure!" Mikey asked, he looked back at the hordes of zombies, "On second thought…"**

"**Get off my leg!" Don cried out as he attempted to kick off a zombie that managed to find a way to their boat. Mikey whipped out a nunchuck and gave it a swift hit on the head, which fell off. **

"**Yuck." Mikey held up his soiled nunchuck and turned an odd shade of green at the grey fragments still connected to the wooden weapon, "Ew, ew,ew ,EW! Get it off! Get it off!" **

**He swung his weapon around wildly; knocking off several more heads from zombies who were attempting to climb onto their ship in the process. Leo jumped down and drew his Katanas,**

"**What!" He cried out and almost dropped one of his katanas in surprise at this discomforting feel of a small soggy **_**something**_** on his katana hilt, "Gross!"**

**A zombie went to bite down on Leo's head but a Bo staff shot out and knocked the zombies head off, "The zombies shouldn't be this easy to decapitate, they may be rotting and falling apart but they still have a fleshy structure that inhibits…"**

"**Hit the deck!" **

**Leo, Don, and Mikey didn't even register it was their brother's voice until the cannon shot out and broke apart the ship beside theirs. The shockwave from the powerful shot moved the boat and Mikey and Don lost their footing and plummeted overboard. Leo managed to keep his balance as his hands shut out and he caught his falling brothers. **

"**Raph!" Leo cried out angrily, "You should warn us first!"**

"**I did!" Raph cried back angrily, the zombie's ship was now a roaring inferno of fire. The zombies jumped overboard only to instantly sink and drown; some decided to stay and lumbered around confused from all of the bright lights. **

"**Yuck, smells like Leo's cooking." Mikey commented with his beak curled up in disgust. Don snickered and Leo rolled his eyes exasperated at his little brother's antics. **

**Raph jumped up through another random hole from the deck, **

"**Donnie you need ta fix up the ship! I think I added a little bit **_**too**_** much gunpowder…" **

**Don sighed, "I knew I'd have to fix this ship up, it was only a matter of time…" the annoyed turtle stalked off muttering darkly under his breath. **

**Leo turned to his red clad brother scowling, "I don't **_**use**_ **my brain! I happen to use my brain very much because of **_**you**_** and this obsession with getting into trouble!" **

**Raph stepped up and glared at his older brother with an equally angry scowl, "I don't have an **_**obsession**_** with getting' in'ta trouble! You just have yar katana stuck up yer ass!"**

"**Don't swear!"**

"**I can do whateva' I **_**want**_** ta do cuz yer not the boss'a me! Leo**_**nerdo**_**!"**

**Mikey threw up his hands in defeat, they **_**always**_** ended up in some kind of fight. He walked over to the ship's front and sat down on bowsprit, the front of the ship, and gazed out towards the sea. The arguing of the voices of is older brothers behind him. Suddenly the ship rocked upward and Mikey was knocked off the bowsprit and fell into the sea below with a cry. **

"**Mikey!" Leo and Raph cried out, suddenly they began to float in the air. They could feel their insides lifting up as the G-force of the fall put pressure on them. **

"_**We're falling!"**_

* * *

Leo and Raph snapped back into reality to see that Don was holding on to the side of the dinghy as if it was his lifeline. Mikey was nowhere in sight and they were plummeting towards the middle of a giant whirlpool. They only had seconds to hold their breath as they crashed into the water and were ripped away from the dinghy as the powerful waves pushed them around.

Raph was the first to surface as he fought to stay above the strong water current. He coughed wetly to clear his lungs; he tried to see over the water to locate his brothers. He didn't see them. Worry constricted his throat making it hard for him to breathe,

"Mikey! Donnie! Leo!" he cried out hoarsely as he desperately swam around with his eyes peeled to see any familiar heads popping up from the water.

He gathered all the air he possibly could and dove down, the water was darker than it was above and although there were lights placed above the water above the water, down here it was almost pitch black. Raph could dimly make out a shadowy figure and he swam as fast as his limbs would let him. When he reached the figure he reached out and grabbed it, the rubber told him that it was the dinghy he was holding on to and not a brother. His eyes stung fiercely and he thought about just throwing the boat away from him but he decided that he may still have use for it so he forced himself to pull the boat up with him.

Once again he broke surface and pulled the dinghy up beside him. He climbed inside the dinghy and realized bitterly that the oars were useless since they weren't even paying attention enough to see where they were going let alone _steer_. His eyes searched desperately for any indication that his brothers were near; his sight became blurry and he rubbed angrily at his eyes.

"Raph!"

Donnie surfaced with Mikey held securely in his grasp as he paddled toward the dinghy,

"Where's Leo!"

Raph reached out numbly and pulled his brothers in, Mikey was unconscious. Raphael didn't answer.

"Raph?" Don noticed his older brother's haunted look and dove back into the water,

"Donnie!" Raph swore and jumped in after his brother, once again he was plunged into darkness and only by luck was he able to get a good grasp on his younger brother's arm or leg. The limb fought but Raph have a stubborn pull and dragged the two bodies up to break the surface once again.

Coughing, Raph pushed Don back into the dinghy and held on to the side; he was too tired to climb in. Don laid in the boat his mind sluggish and numb. Raphael grabbed the black handle attached to the side of the dinghy and heaved it away from the middle of the whirlpool, his legs, arms, chest, and eyes were burning but still he trudged on determined to get his brothers out of harm's way.

He reached the edge of the pool and he faintly heard Don mumble wetly,

"Wha?" Raph gasped the exhaustion making him lightheaded and he saw black spots cloud his vision. Don didn't answer. Raph let the moving current move them towards a ladder that protruded from the side where he could climb up, when he reached it he grabbed it with one hand and the other still fastened tightly on the boat.

"Up." He gasped again, Don moved his head a little to the side so that he could look at who was talking, a dark haunted look filled his violet eyes. Raph shook the dinghy,

"Don! Get… _up_." Raph hissed as the pressure from the current threatened to rip him apart. His shoulders screamed in protest. Don stared at him numbly with that sad haunted look.

"_Don!_ Mikey, get Mikey out'ta here!" Raph attempted to reach his brother one final time. Light filtered through his eyes and Raph could've sworn he could see the gears working in his brother's head. The olive turtle sat up and shakily got up to his feet. He bent down and grabbed onto Mikey's arm and heaved him up and over his shoulder. His knees almost buckled under the weight.

Donatello carried his little brother and reached up to grab a ladder rung,

"Raph…" his voice sounded lost and exhausted, Raph gave his brother a nudge and Don started up the ladder slowly with his little brother held securely over his shoulder.

Raph placed his Sai between the ladder rung and the dinghy's handle to secure it to the ladder. He waited for his two brothers to reach the top of the ladder, when they did his heart beat faster and his stomach clenched in anxiety. They were so far away.

Don judged the distance between the ladder and the giant tunnel opening beside it, a small stream of water flowed out into the whirlpool below, with a grunt he let go of the ladder and threw Mikey into the tunnel's opening. The orange banded turtle fell into it with a thud but he still did not wake.

"Donnie!"

The Bo wielding turtle managed to re-grip the ladder and then jump to his little brother.

"Raph!"

"Get Mikey out of here! Go get Mastah' Splintah'!"

Raph didn't hear a reply, he turned back to the swift waters and dove back in. He was going to find his brother even if it was the _last_ thing he did.

* * *

A/N- ... yes a blasted cliff hanger! *evil pirate cackle* har har har! i didn't go into as much detail the last part... is this a good or bad thing? i could totally redo it if you guys don't like it! i'm just trying something a little different here...


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! i just want to thank all of my reviewers again for helping me with this stoy :D the advice and encouragement is wonderful!

* * *

Chapter 5

Donatello lay there on the cold wet floor, the sound of rushing water roared nearby, he focused on breathing. In, out, in and out. His mind wandered back to when he first fell into the water with his brothers. He remembered the darkness, that pressing darkness that threatened to engulf him.

Then something grabbed onto his arm, he struggled since his mind was still reeling from the crushing water and lack of oxygen, but he realized that it was a calm steady hold. His oldest brother's hold.

Something was pushed into his grasp and he held onto it. Don assumed that that steady grip was his brother Leo and that Leo put Mikey in his care while he went back for Raph. Of course Leo was always doing things like that, not thinking about himself and only them. Always_ them_.

Mikey shifted and coughed wetly, Don crawled over and patted his brother's shell to let his little brother know that he was there and to help clear is lungs. Mikey reached out and grasped Dons hand, the he pulled his older brother into a tight hug. Don held on to his shivering little brother, his was mouth surprisingly dry.

"Where's Leo and Raph?"

It was a simple question, but the answer didn't come.

"Don?"

The turtle in question tried his best to swallow that lump that grew in his throat, making it hard for him to answer, he said nothing.

Mikey released his brother and sat away from him at arm's length, "Are they down there?" he asked softly, his voice small. Don couldn't read that blank expression on his brother's face; a face that was usually so open was now guarded and shut.

Don didn't realize that he was nodding until his little brother was on his feet and racing back to the whirlpool with all intent of jumping in after the others.

"Wait!"

Michelangelo stopped right before the edge of the tunnel's opening, a soft stream of discolored water flowed around his feet to fall into the dark whirlpool below. Don forced himself to his feet and stumbled over to his brother, his knees still weak with exhaustion, "Mikey…"

The sea green turtle looked down with that guarded expression, Don found his voice again "We can't help them right now."

Mikey's head snapped up with an intense look in his blue eyes, "We have too! We can't just leave them down there! We have to be able to do _something_!"

The olive turtle joined his brother, his violet eyes taking into the secured dinghy, strength and speed of the current, the diameter of the whirlpool, and the amount of time he last saw his red clad brother.

"We don't have the right tools or means to find them!"

"We could find some way to turn _off_ the whirlpool. Right?" Mikey asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Don shook is head sadly, the disappointed look on his little brother's face making his chest constrict painfully.

"We can't do anything that would be of any use. We just have to hope they make it."

"We can take that boat and search again!" Mikey lowered himself down to the edge but Donnie grabbed his elbow securely and pulled him back up.

"That won't help!"

"Yes it can!"

"It's impossible!"

Mikey gave his brother a doubtful look and shook his head sadly, "But you told me that nothing is impossible with the right mind set!"

"This is a different matter entirely!"

"No," Mikey snatched his arm back with a swift jerk, "it's not."

Don studied his little brothers fierce and determined expression and body language and a new respect for his younger sibling started to blossom, "You're right Mikey. We can't give up on them."

Mikey flashed a grin and jumped over to the ladder connected to the wall beside them and quickly slid down, Don followed suit. They reached the dinghy and Don quickly removed the Sai and they were off. Seconds passed before Mikey noticed something dark rising beneath them.

"Uh, Donnie? Look below!"

The dinghy suddenly rocked upward and almost knocked the turtles off but they managed to hold on to the black handles made for the oars. The brothers looked up in horror as a giant figure emerged from the dark waters. Don pulled out his Bo staff, which miraculously stayed securely to his carapace the entire time, and faced the creature. Mikey pulled out his nunchucks and asked his brother nervously,

"That's not the Kraken is it?"

Looking up at the light grey skin, hungry red eyes, and sharp jagged teeth the answer was obvious, "No Mikey that would be a crocodile."

* * *

Raphael instinctively knew that he was steadily approaching the rotating blades that lie at the bottom of this dark whirlpool. But still no brother.

He continued reaching out blindly hoping that he may get just a brush of his brother so that he could find him and drag him to the surface. The roaring water around him made it impossible to hear anything besides his own frantic thoughts; thoughts on the hopeless situation in which he still fought.

A powerful current of water suddenly ripped him down directly into the whirlpool's center, Raph fought fiercely against the current as it brought him closer to the rotating blades. He tried to move his arms more, kick his legs faster, but he wasn't even slowing down his descent. Panic gripped his chest as surges after surges of energy from adrenaline pumped through his system in his attempt to escape.

Suddenly something big crushed into him and he accidently released the last of his precious oxygen. A cold hard grip crushed his legs as it dragged him upward away from the propeller blades. Raph fumbled with his last Sai as he searched around his legs for the right spot to stab whatever was holding him.

They broke surface and Raph gulped in as much air as possible which helped clear his head. He was aware of screaming and his mind automatically connected the sound to that of his little brother's. Raph's attention turned back to the claw which held him, it was familiar, and he glanced up at the thing's head and saw another familiar color of blue caught between the thing's teeth.

He had a sense of falling and then he was forced underwater again but the image of the blue cloth reappeared in his mind and sudden rage filled him. With a cry of anger Raphael stabbed down blindly at the thing which held him and it released him. Raphael swam back to the surface angrily with the only thought of that lone blue bandana caught in that things mouth as it waved helplessly around.

Mikey noticed the blue bandana in the crocodile's mouth; it was the first thing he noticed besides the crocodile itself. He held onto the boat as it flowed over another wave of water created when the crocodile dove back down underwater. Don's mind traveled back to the time where his two older brothers came home one day ranting about this giant albino crocodile that roamed the sewers.

He told them that they need to stop watching all those horror movies.

"Donnie! Leo! Leo was…" Mikey screamed again when the crocodile resurfaced crying out loudly in pain. With the crocodiles mouth open both turtles glimpsed green inside of the crocodile's mouth, "It ate Leo!"

There was another cry, this one from anger, and Raphael was holding onto the crocodile's flailing limb. His amber eyes almost glowed with fury. Mikey leaped over the side of the dinghy.

The crocodile flailed wildly as it cried out in pain; a tail immerged from the water and Mikey was close enough to grab hold of it. The crocodile turned its eyes to the young turtle as it flicked its tail and sent the turtle flying straight up. Mikey flipped in mid-air and dove down back towards the crocodile and grabbed onto it's shoulder. Don used the current from the whirlpool to guide the dinghy towards the crocodile a plan forming in his mind as he went over the facts again.

"I'm gonna kill'ya!" Raph yelled as he jumped from the crocodile's arm to its back, "fer my brother!" he gripped his Sai tightly as he thrust it into a soft spot on the side of the crocodile. It wailed again.

Mikey held on as the crocodile continuously attempted to buck him and his brother off. Don quickly judged the distance between him and his younger brother,

"Mikey! Catch!" Don threw his Bo towards his brother who managed to look up in time to catch it, "Use it to keep the crocodile's mouth open!"

Using the Bo, Mikey vaulted onto the top of the crocodiles head and shoved the Bo into the wailing jaws. The crocodile jerked his head viscously and Mikey was thrown off into the water. The crocodile shook its head in irritation and pain as the Bo staff prevented it from closing its mouth. Raphael finally reached its shoulder when the crocodile dove back into the water.

Don was now out of the dinghy and swimming next to it as he dragged it over to a coughing and sputtering Mikey who climbed in thankfully. Raphael surfaced next and Donnie swam over to him with the dinghy and he too climbed in. The crocodile jumped up from the water again as it attempted to break the Bo which was still securely holding its jaws wide open.

"Leo!" Mikey called out, he saw glimpses of his brother when he put the Bo into the crocodile's jaws. The crocodile stopped its thrashing and turned its red, pain filled, and furious eyes on the turtles in the dinghy. Raphael stood up and shouted at the crocodile angrily,

"Spit out my brother ya bastard!"

The crocodile gave a furious roar and swiped at the dinghy which flipped the turtles over. Mikey cried out as one of the claws trapped him and then dragged him underwater.

Don struggled to resurface but the current and the fact that his ankle was stuck inside one of the handles of the dinghy prohibited him from swimming.

Raphael surfaced and threw his last Sai which impaled itself into the crocodile's shoulder, it turned to him in fury, and with a great surge with its tail it charged at him. Raph grabbed hold of the crocodile's snout with one hand and reached into its mouth with the other. He touched something familiar and grabbed onto it pulling, a green arm came out and with another great heave the rest of Leonardo followed. The crocodile threw its head back and the two turtles flew up high into the air.

Donatello finally managed to remove his ankle and he flipped the dinghy over and gulped in massive amounts of much needed oxygen. He saw his older brothers get thrown off the crocodile and land in the water far away. Don let go of the dinghy and swam towards the crocodile which was still thrashing angrily. The olive turtle managed to grab hold of the crocodiles arm as he was dragged under once again. When he resurfaced Don noticed his little brother still stuck in the crocodile's claw, he leaped at his brother and gripped him tightly attempting to pull him out of the crocodile's grasp.

The crocodile smashed its claw against the water again and Don barely managed to hold on as the rush of water threatened to tear him off. When he resurfaced again Don used his legs to pry apart the claws which released his unconscious brother. They fell back into the water together.

Raph dragged his unconscious older brother up into the lone dinghy which was floating unattended. Checking to make sure his brother was breathing Raphael was relieved to see the steady rise and fall of his brother's chest. The crocodile was still thrashing violently in the water and Raph managed to catch a glimpse of his little brothers in one the crocodile's claws. He moved to jump in the water but Don managed to free Mikey and they both were flung into the water. Raph instantly jumped out of the dinghy and swam over there while pulling the dinghy alongside him.

Dragging his brother back to the surface Don gasped for air and coughed wetly as he gripped his little brother desperately. He felt a dizzy spell as white flashed across his vision almost causing him to lose consciousness. He held on desperately for Mikey's sake.

Don was aware of someone grabbing his arm and dragging him and his brother up and out of the water. He panted and coughed again, his body felt like it was filled with lead.

"Mikey… Don! Mikey's not breathin'!"

Shaking his brother's shoulder Raph tried to wake him, "Mikey! Come on bro wake _up_!"

Donnie moved over so that he could take his brother's pulse, it was there but it was faint. Very faint.

The crocodile surfaced again and it thrashed violently in the water as it attempted to remove the Bo staff from its jaws. Raph was out of the dinghy again and pulling it towards the ladder that lead out of the whirlpool. The crocodile noticed the escaping dinghy and began pursuit.

The turtles reached the ladder but the crocodile was just feet behind them as it reared back its large head and roared ferociously. Don stared at the roaring monster with trepidation, Raph elbowed his brother to snap him out of his terrified trance.

"Don! Get Mikey out'ta here!"

Picking up his little brother once again Don struggled up the ladder as the effects of the prolonged fight began to tire his small body. Raph reached down and grabbed one of Leo's katana's which were still fastened to his carapace. The crocodile lunged at Raph but he countered with a great swipe with the katana. It grazed the crocodiles snout and it pulled back it's head howling in pain.

"Teaches ya ta eat _my_ brother!" Raph snarled as he raised the katana defensively in front of him.

The crocodile glared down at his prey which glared back with equal fure. The large reptile eyed the sharp katana warily as it moved sideways to attempt to get a better angle. Raph moved with the crocodile by pivoting and keeping eye contact at all times.

"Raph come on! I have Leo let's get out of here!"

Raph glanced over his shoulder to see Don with Leo slung over his shoulder as he started to climb the ladder once again. His purple clad brother's limbs were shaking from the excursion and tension. The crocodile took this as an opportunity to attack as he lunged once again.

Jumping up, Raph cleared the crocodile's head; he landed on top of the snout and quickly moved the katana in a downward swipe at the crocodile's eye. Raph made contact and the crocodile jerked its head away in pain. Don was halfway up the ladder when he saw his brother thrown upward and managed to catch the edge of the tunnel opening where he was headed.

The crocodile howled again in agony and dove underwater. It didn't surface again.

Pulling himself up, Raph hurries over to help up his other two brothers. He grabbed Leo by the arm and pulled him up to his level and carried him over and laid him down next to Mikey. Raph went back to give Don a hand as the younger turtle gratefully accepted the help.

They both walked over and collapsed near their unconscious brothers. Don reached over to check Mikey's pulse again. The olive turtle frowned and his brow knitted in worry.

"It's still really faint."

Raph touched his youngest brother's cold clammy hand and searched for a pulse in his wrist. Donnie was right; he could barely feel his brother's source of life, his heartbeat.

"We need to get them both warmed up right away otherwise they could go into shock." Don said tiredly, exhaustion from stress, worry, and anxiety all showed on his face. He stood up shakily and Raph followed suit.

"Ya sure ya can handle it Don?" Raph asked with a slight hint of worry, "Cuz I could prob'ly carry 'em both."

The turtle in question shook his head determinedly, "I can do this."

Raph reached down and scooped Mikey up delicately into his arms, Don did the same with Leo. They began their trek home, only when they were safe in their father's arms would they finally rest.

* * *

A/N- this chapter probably didn't make much sense... i did write it at 2 o'clock in the morning... *yawn* duuuude! i'm so tired... although i'm sure i'm not as tire as Donnie or Raph :D questions? comments? advice? constructive critisism? flames? reviews? bubbles? pancakes? waffles? cookies? hmmm... i'm hungry now... wow i'm tired... ok! well that's enough craziness and insanity for tonight! i mean this morning... whatever! reviews please?


	6. Chapter 6

The final chapter of this turtle tot story! i have to admit it was a little bit more dramatic than intended so i'm going to change the genre :D but it's no biggy! i have a problem NOT writing drama! A great thank you to all of my readers and reviewers for supporting me! I hope i'm steadily learning how to write and with this high school creative writing class hopefully you'll read some actual _good_ work from me! I'm sure that some will say that i'm already good but i digress! I have too much to learn to actually call myself a writer even! But this only means that i have to work to gain the title as 'writer' like so many already have! Any questions, comments, and especially advice are all loved, adored, and appreciated!

Once again i say that i do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Nickelodeon does...

* * *

Chapter 6

Splinter sat in his room with a cup of hot herbal tea placed on the low wooden table in front of him, his tail twitched, and he sighed with worry. His sons have been gone for two hours which wasn't surprising but the rat could not shake a since of foreboding that crept on him as he was meditating earlier.

He considered leaving now to go find them but it would be more efficient to contact his sons with this shell cell that his son created. Splinter reached inside his robe and drew out the bulky contraption; he studied it to first figure out how to open the thing. His whiskers twitched in irritation as he attempted to use his nails to pry the shell cell gently so that he wouldn't accidently break it.

Narrowing his eyes, he peered closer to the buttons on the shell cell. He pressed each one but to his dissatisfaction he received no response. His tail twitched again, he placed the shell cell on the table before him, and mulled over other methods to get the thing to work.

Patience was virtue that one must have while raising four boys and he has developed his legendary patience over the years. He was not going to lose it now.

Minutes trickled by as Splinter, poked, prodded, and turned the shell cell. To his constant disappoint and growing irritation the thing still did not respond. Splinter placed the shell cell back into his robes, stood up with as much dignity as possible, and strode out his room determined to find his sons using his own power and not some stubborn device.

* * *

The two turtles have been walking for almost an hour and the anxiety between the two was steadily rising with each nonresponsive second of their brothers. Don pulled Leo closer to his plastron and although he knew that he couldn't supply a lot of heat he hoped that it was enough to warm his brother.

Leo shifted in Don's arm and the purple clad turtle carefully laid his brother down, "Leo?"

The purple clad turtle hovered over his waking brother as he checked for any abnormalities. Raph thought of putting his little brother down but decided against it. He didn't want to let go of him just yet.

Raph tightened his grip on the unconscious Mikey and nudged his older brother with his foot. Shifting to his side, Leo managed to push himself off the ground and sit up on his knees; he gazed blankly at his brothers as his mind began to clear, "What happened? Where are we?" he shook his head slowly to gather his thoughts, "We fell right?" he noticed Mikey's unmoving form and jumped up, causing his head to reel wildly, and he stumbled forward but Don caught his shoulder before he could fall.

"Easy Leo, he's just unconscious, he'll be fine." Don said as he attempted to reassure his brother.

"Still," Leo reached over and felt his youngest brother's forehead, "he's way too cold, we have to get him home!"

"Where do ya think we were going?" Raph asked irritably and he began walking again.

Not entirely convinced that his little brother was fine Leo still followed his other brothers. They walked for around a minute before Leo decided to ask his brothers how they ended up in this predicament.

"What happened back there?"

Raph and Don exchanged a skeptical glance and a silent argument was shown between the two. This happened a lot in their family; a lot can be said through looks or expressions. Finally Don spoke up ignoring the glaring daggers from his brother, "Remember that Albino Crocodile you and Raph talked about before?"

Dread plummeted to the pit of Leo's stomach and he frowned guiltily, his brothers could have been seriously injured and he was unconscious the entire time.

"S'not yer fault Leo so don't go beatin' yerself up," Raph noticed his brothers troubled and guilty expression, "take that look of yer face!"

"I'm not beating myself up!" he balked at his brothers' doubtful expressions, "Really!"

"Ya sure, like I believe _that_ fer even a second!" Raph grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"You're pretty well known about shouldering the responsibility, and guilt, of everybody and any_thing_ around you." Don gave his oldest brother a knowing smirk, "We're well aware of your guilt problem."

"Well your not-" Leo's eyes snapped ahead and he motioned for his brothers to stop. He crept into the shadows that filled most of the sewer tunnel and his brothers did the same. Seconds passed before the others could hear faint footsteps coming towards them. The small turtles held their breaths as the scratching footsteps quickened towards them,

"My sons!"

Splinter rushed around the bend and scooped them up in a warm embrace, after a moment he set them back down and gave them a critical stare, "It has been almost four hours my sons," he noticed Michelangelo's unmoving state, "Michelangelo…"

The rat gently lifted his son, from Raph, and noticed with rising fear that Michelangelo was very cold to the touch and that his breathing was rather shallow, "We will discuss this later, for now we will bring your brother back home and get him warmed up."

Hiding the worry and anxiety that he felt, Splinter led the way back home and only the fear of jostling his sick son too much kept his pace at a brisk walk. He tucked the little turtle in the warmth of his robe and hoped that he would be able to warm his son. His other sons all had identical looks of exhaustion, fear, and worry as they hurried to keep up with their father. Splinter could only hope that they made it in time.

* * *

As soon as they were in the door to the Lair Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello sprinted to get the needed supplies. Splinter took the little turtle into the bathroom and turned on the bath, when the tub was full he placed the turtle carefully into the warm water, and held his head up above the water.

"Leonardo!" the small blue-banded turtle appeared almost instantly at the door frame, his eyes wide and fearful, "Prepare some heated blankets, I will be with you shortly."

Leo nodded and ran to fetch the blanket and Splinter turned back to his son, to his relief his eyes began to open. Mikey muttered something unintelligible and Splinter rubbed his legs and arms to try to increase blood flow. Splinter removed the orange bandana and was horrified to find a dark bruise forming at the back of his son's head,

"Donatello!" There was a sound of clattering coming from outside the bathroom and his son appeared at the door his eyes taking on the same wide fearful look as his other brother's.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Go in my room to the medicine box and bring bandages."

The turtle ran off as fast as his legs could carry him and Splinter once again turned to his son who was now looking around vacantly. His blue eyes fell on his father, who was leaning over him,

"Daddy?"

Splinter smiled softly and he felt tears prickle the back of his eyes, "Yes my son, you are home now."

Donatello ran back into the bathroom, his arms full of bandages, and a frantic look about his face. Lifting Mikey up carefully, Splinter grabbed a bathroom towel and dried him off completely. He then sat down and with Mikey sitting weakly in his lap he gestured for the bandages. Donnie handed him the bandages but did not move, he stood with his eyes transfixed on his brother as Splinter proceeded to bandage his brother's head.

When done Splinter stood up carefully so as to not bump his son's head and carried him out to the main room, Leonardo ran out of the kitchen with the heated towels and gave them to his father. Splinter wrapped his son in them and was thankful to see that color has begun to return to his son's skin. Splinter carried Mikey to his and his brothers' room and was proud to see that Raphael has already made a bed ready to lay Michelangelo in. Splinter gently placed his son on the best and was pleased to see that he was now fully awake and giving his family a small smile.

"Watch your brother and I will prepare dinner, we will talk about your absence later after Michelangelo has recovered." Splinter walked out of the room but paused outside the doorway and looked back, he was proud to see his sons watching over each other, protecting one another. His heart swelled at their love for each other and his love for them. With a small smile of his own, Splinter left to prepare dinner.

* * *

"How do you feel Mikey?" Don asked as soon as his father left, he touched his brother's forehead and almost jumped with relief at its warmth.

"As snug as a bug!" Mikey replied with a grin, "We sure showed that crocodile!"

"Duh! Some stupid crocodile couldn't beat _us_." Raph grinned, "We're ninja's remember!"

"And pirates don't forget that!" Mikey agreed, much to the irritation of Leo and Don.

"You're not being serious…"

"You could've _died_!" Leo interrupted his purple clad brother who shot him an annoyed glance, "That wasn't _fun_ it was…"

"Well if ya weren't knocked out the entire time…" Raph cut in angrily but was soon interrupted by a flustered Mikey,

"Don't fight! We just defeated a super strong bad guy!"

"Actually the crocodile wasn't necessarily _bad_, more like…"

"Hungry?" Raph offered, he began searching around the floor for something, "Have ya guys seen- never mind." He held up a dirty black eye patch and then proceeded to put it on a protesting Mikey, "See? _Now_ yer a pirate!"

"It's gross!" Mikey complained as he tried to take it off but Raph swatted his hand away, "Raph!"

"Where did you even _find_ it?" Don asked as he was sure he hasn't seen the eye patch before, Raph shrugged,

"In the garbage dump, thought it'd be cool ta have."

During this little tirade Leo sat with his arms crossed and stubbornly refused to look at his brothers. Mikey wiped off what dirt he could and grinned, "Do I really look like a pirate?" he turned to his silent brother, "Hey Leo? How's it look?" Mikey attempted to get his brother to speak. Leo didn't even turn to look at his brother. Raph rolled his eyes,

"He's just in a pissy mood since he missed the fight."

Don turned to his brother since he was sure that he would respond and sure enough,

"_That's_ not why I'm not talking to you!" Leo argued and then realized that he actually talked his brother and turned back to glare at the wall.

"Well lay it on me fearless, how did I finally get'cha ta shut up." Raph leaned against Mikey's bed and picked out grime from his fingernails, which caused Don's beak to turn down in disgust.

"I'm not upset because I missed the fight," Leo paused while he gathered the right words, "I'm upset because I wasn't there to protect you guys."

Raph snorted, "That's why? Ya can't _always_ be there Leo geez, how many times have we talked 'bout this? It's gettin' old."

Turning around Leo moved toward Don and sat by him, all three turtles now leaned against their brother's bed with their backs to him. They sat there for a few minutes in silence until snores from behind them told them that their little brother was asleep.

"Leo we can take care of ourselves too, we took care of that crocodile without ya just fine." Raph said. Leo turned to him insulted but Don put up a hand,

"I'm sure he didn't mean offense by that Leo. He just means that even though you're not there to help us, we can help ourselves." Leo settled down and Don continued, "We protect _each other_ it's not just you or Raph that has to be the protector, we _all_ have to take part. It's just too heavy of a burden for one person to hold."

"What brainiak here said." Raph nudged Donnie affectionately with his elbow.

"But I'm the oldest…"

"Says who? For all we know Mikey here could be the oldest!" Raph glanced back at the sleeping form behind him, "Prob'ly not though."

They sat against the bed thoughtfully, each lost in their own thoughts, and soon they could here approaching footsteps of their father. Splinter stepped into the room carrying a beaten tray with chipped bowls filled with what smelled to be tomato soup.

"Here my son's, the day has been long and I'm sure you all are hungry."

Splinter placed the trey on the floor and the hungry turtles eagerly grabbed their bowls,

"It appears Michelangelo is asleep, if he wakes give him his soup and if not then split it amongst yourselves." Splinter picked up the trey, "I'm glad to see you hope again, my sons. We will discuss punishments tomorrow." Splinter turned to leave when Raphael suddenly spoke up,

"Wait, Master Splintah," the rat in question turned to his son in curiosity.

"Yes Raphael?"

"It's my fault that we were didn't come home when we 'spose too, I was the one in charge." Raphael confessed, he held his gaze steady with his father's and the turtle refused to look away.

"Very well, since you are taking responsibility you also realize the extra punishment that comes with it my son?"

"Yes. I do."

"Raph!" Leo spoke up, "Master Splinter this is my fault if I hadn't agreed…"

"No Leonardo, we are not placing blame on anyone right now. And that includes yourself my son," Splinter added as Leo was already preparing an argument.

"Now, after you finish your meal it is off to bed. We will have extended practice in the morning and then we will discuss the rest of your punishment. You Raphael will see me personally in my room before practice to explain everything that has happened. Good night my sons."

They bowed to their teacher and father. He left.

"Thanks." Leo gave his immediate younger brother a smile, "You didn't have to do that."

"Ya. I did."

After they finished their soup Leo volunteered to clean the dishes. Don looked towards his bed but after a second thought moved to lie next to his little brother. With heavy eyelids Donatello yawned, slowly settled, and fell asleep with a single arm draped over his little brother's chest.

Smirking Raph pulled an extra blanket off his bed and draped it over the two sleeping forms. He then climbed into his own bed and was soon asleep. Snores could be heard coming from the turtles by the time Leonardo came back from dishes. He smiled softly at Mikey and Don who were sleeping peacefully and started to climb into his own bed. Pausing with a blanket over his leg Leo changed his mind and brought the blanket over to Raph's bed and climbed in next to him. Knowing that he was back with his family and that they were safe Leonardo finally closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

A/N- not the greatest ending i've ever had although the story doesn't really end does it? I hope to learn from my mistakes and better my accomplishments when it comes to writing! I hope that you have enjoyed this story and if not, tell me why so that i can improve on it and grow! Thank You all for sticking with me throughout this story! It was because of you dudes that i had the strength and confidence to push on! Thank You.


End file.
